


龙龄/奢侈希望

by Reykjaviik



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reykjaviik/pseuds/Reykjaviik
Summary: *ABO*强制标记*苦咖x甜酒





	龙龄/奢侈希望

又一股情潮袭来。张九龄咬紧了牙关写下新活的最后一句台词，字迹歪歪斜斜，薄唇忍得发白，额角渗出细汗。下身湿意不难感知，温热的情液透出内裤漫延腿根，皮质沙发沾了水儿滑腻一片。周末宅在家里，本想把最后一节写完再上床歇息。提前的发情期却毫无征兆的，敲响了他的门。

“呃嗯……”扶着茶几起身时无意蹭到了沙发扶手，敏感的omega体质让他头疼万分。液体顺着大腿滑落膝窝，张九龄无力倚着沙发滑下瘫坐地上，冰凉触感唤回一丝理智。出于本能的，颤抖着拨通了那条半个多月没打的电话。

“喂，元儿。”电话那头像是从美梦中被吵醒，模糊的声音低哑且动听，光是亲昵的称呼就足够让张九龄的后穴再泛出一股水来。在情人面前不再压抑，更何况是这等处境，他舔了舔干涩的唇，修长手指抚上胸前布料，就着圆润的指甲按揉摩挲，难捱的哼吟伴随凌乱喘息自唇缝逃逸而出。

“大楠…操我，在、我家。”张九龄满意听到对头那人瞬间清醒的低声怒骂，嘴角上斜无力扯出坏笑，指尖颤抖着掐断了通话。

仿佛过了有一世纪之久，门外传来钥匙转动的声音。才刚开了条门缝，王九龙就被满屋的甜酒味刺激的两眼通红，紧接着更加香艳的景致映入眼帘——张九龄瑟缩在散落一地的稿纸正中，背倚着沙发，麦色的胳膊探入衣服下摆生疏地取悦着自己，明显过大的短袖歪歪斜斜挂在窄肩，露出大半圆润透粉的肩头，锁骨深凹随着人呼吸上下起伏，米色运动短裤被液体打湿的一块深一块浅。听到动静的张九龄侧过头眯眼，咧嘴露出两边虎牙冲他笑得无害，

“你来啦。”

王九龙恨不能三步并作两步迈到他跟前，一把抄起窄腰向一墙之隔的卧室走去。被熟悉的苦咖气息包裹，味道浓郁且充斥着占有意味。张九龄一瞬觉得心里踏实，吸了吸鼻子伸着胳膊搂上那人宽厚的肩。

张九龄喜欢王九龙。

喜欢他性感抿起的薄唇，喜欢他汗水打湿的腹肌，喜欢他情动时凑上前叼住自己的耳垂，低声说着那些令人面红耳赤的荤话。

喜欢得要命。

瘦弱身躯被粗鲁地抛至软床，体重压不住动势不堪承受地往上弹了一下。王九龙一边慢条斯理的解着裤带，一边睨着眼欣赏床上人的媚态。

“唔嗯.……”张九龄难耐磨蹭着粗糙床单，运动裤松垮挂在脚踝，内裤湿得不成样子。包不住勃起的阴茎前端暴露在空气中惹火的轻颤，淫荡而色情。情欲操控下omega甜腻的信息素迅速满溢房间角落，一股脑扑钻进王九龙的鼻腔，直达心窝。他耸动鼻头不耐烦地褪去仔裤，两条腿修长笔直好看的过分，三角裤被裆部撑得快要破裂似得，一大团鼓囊看得张九龄眼睛都直了。

顾不上吞咽分泌的唾液，红软的唇瓣便被压上来的人狠狠吻住。灵活舌尖溜进口腔肆意扫荡，紧密舔舐上颚不留缝隙。舌苔寸寸扫过贝齿，张九龄忍不住从喉间发出一声软软的哼鸣。发情期使omega的嘴唇变得十分可口，两片唇瓣柔软灼热，不断索取着alpha那能平静内心躁动的气息，小舌缠住对方的吮吸汲取津液，舒服满足地呜咽。

“哈……”

直到下唇红肿才被放开，张九龄伸舌舔了一圈水光的唇瓣，身体愈发空虚。他抬臂环上身上那人宽厚的后背，粗喘着抬胯，让两人下身兴奋的家伙们来了个亲密接触。

“快点儿的别磨叽。”

王九龙瞧着当前不顾情形还要挑火的人，只觉血气上涌，两眼浸染欲望的血红。湿滑舌尖在锁骨颈窝温柔游走，不时蹭过擦过柔软甜蜜又醉人的腺体。发情期过分滑嫩的皮肤让他近乎失控，可仅存的理智又打着警钟叫他不能。舌尖兜转不舍地离开，继而转变为吮吻，留下一个个淡粉的印记。带茧的大手探入宽大上衣下摆，沿着腰侧撩起将衣服推上胸口。Alpha滚烫的唇舌包裹乳粒，舌头围绕着打转挑逗。特殊时期胸前那块敏感的紧，刺激地张九龄险些从床上弹起来。两腿忍不住缠上王九龙的后腰，下身挺立在坚硬腹肌块儿上磨蹭，咬着下唇发出小兽似得闷哼，往前挺了挺胸膛，似是命令，似是祈求。“另一边……”

粗糙舌苔狠狠舔过乳首，离开时牵起暧昧银丝。王九龙松了口换做指尖揉捻搓弄，继而如他所愿张嘴咬住被冷落的一边，连啃带吮。

“我操…，太过了、等…嗯啊——！”张九龄抱着胸口埋伏的脑袋，难以抑制惊喘出声，尖叫着泄了王九龙满腹。他脱力得喘着粗气，高潮使他全身泛红，身体却没有因为释放而舒服些，反而欲望更甚。张九龄探手揩一抹浊液连同手指一并放进口中吮吸咂吧，鲜红的小舌加上修长的指节，无不挑逗着alpha的视觉神经。

酒香四溢。王九龙觉得自己醉得彻底。

他咬着牙两三下除去这人身上最后一层掩饰，攥着那形状姣好的器物变本加厉地撸动，两指把玩底部囊袋，指尖更是不时刮蹭着铃口。

“呃嗯…楠楠！你他妈……”高潮余韵还未散去就被人重新握住了要害，张九龄崩溃的大喊，出口腔调却黏腻得成了求饶。他一手攀着王九龙撑着床面的胳膊，一手紧紧抓攥着床单。后穴流出的热液早已浸透身下一片，还仍不断往外倾吐宣誓着主人的渴望。细汗滋出顺着美好颈线滑下，被王九龙悉数吻去顺便蹂躏一番所到肌肤，手上动作不断加快。张九龄仰头呻吟，两眼通红模糊的吐着些骂爹骂娘的脏话，挂在王九龙腰上的腿却缠的更紧。

情欲临盆，Alpha忽的停下了手上的动作，两指锁住欲根底部似笑非笑看着眼前咬牙切齿的人。

“王九龙！”可怜的Omega欲望得不到发泄，尾音都带上了哭腔。“嗯啊……我干你大爷。”

对这谩骂左耳进右耳出。王九龙慢条斯理地褪去贴身衣物，胯间的家伙狰狞可怖，炫耀着年轻的资本。他握住张九龄精瘦的大腿将人拖得更近，扶着茎身在润湿柔软的穴口研磨，刻意发出淫靡不堪的水声。王九龙俯身贴在他耳旁温柔舔了舔耳廓，感受小人因为即将发生的性事兴奋得发颤。

“怎么每次出事儿了才想到我。”

张九龄格外喜欢王九龙的声线，低沉清澈又带些少年的青涩，尤其依附耳边，像是蛊惑人心的咖啡味毒药。他攥着床单的手不由得紧了紧，咬牙侧过头不露痕迹地往枕边蹭净了眼角泪光，努力摆正语气让自己听起来不那么狼狈。

“我他妈除了你还能找谁！……嗯…啊！”

不容置喙的腔调极大满足了Alpha的自尊心，不等他说完就迫不及待的顶入，粗长的性器破开甬道直捣花心。穴道内仿佛有千百张小嘴，紧致柔软，还未开始动作就爽得王九龙叼着omega后颈的腺体重重喘息。

后穴被Alpha巨大的尺寸完全撑开，张九龄攀着身上人脖颈疼得直抽气。不论做过多少次还是不能立刻适应，眼角热液不受控制的溢出，要扯破似得将身下床单攥的更紧。

因为不想打扰你。

浅浅的顶弄直到他完全放松，王九龙握着张九龄柔软窄细的腰肢发了狠地操弄起来，频率和力度似要把人顶穿。张九龄没有多余时间思考，被迫全身投入性事，脏字混合破碎的呻吟从嘴里蹦出，苦咖与甜酒交融萦绕房间上空，色情得叫人面红耳赤。

贪婪的Alpha不再满足于仅仅操干甬道，硕大的龟头抵在omega最柔嫩的入口，稀碎的吻讨好似得落在张九龄的额头唇角。

“我要进去。”

进入生殖腔，成结，意味着完全标记。

可他们只是炮友。

纵使是爱，那也只是单方面的。张九龄想着，自嘲地闭上了两眼。

年轻的Alpha耐不住性子，压着人胯间又顶入几分，硬生生打开了紧闭的穴口，光是进入头部就舒服的他快要窒息。

超出预料之外的酸痛感袭来，张九龄脸色煞白，仰头咬住自己的手背，把痛呼化为粘连的呜咽。尝到甜头的王九龙低喘着又往里挤了几分，黏膜完全契合柱身，失控的鼻息喷洒在张九龄的腺体，疼得烫得他缩了缩脖子。

“不要…出去.……”

张九龄疼的快要虚脱，喑哑着嗓子妄想挣脱桎梏，换来的却是更深入的侵犯。耳边粗重低吟混合肉体拍击声愈发模糊，朦胧的意识要他分不清心和身体哪个更难受。

不知抽送了多少个来回，穴口周遭都被摩擦的红肿。王九龙深顶抵在生殖道深处，犬齿摩擦着腺体蓄势待发。张九龄只觉得体内那东西不断发热膨胀，颈后的粗喘也愈发急促。紧接着热流源源不断喷涌出，烫得他痉挛似得打颤。

成结后还暂时不能退出的巨物死死卡在紧致的窄道，将热液尽数堵在生殖腔深处。张九龄被这耻辱感受惹得湿了眼眶，干涸的泪痕挂在染上透红的眼角。王九龙忍不住想低头吻去，却被人侧头躲开。

“滚。”

张九龄闭上布满血丝的双眼，嗓子早已喊到哑不成声，透露着疲倦与绝望。

王九龙低头埋入他瘦削的颈肩，贪婪深吸汲取人身上好闻的气味，一遍遍轻吻后颈腺体上的小块咬痕，感受他难捱的小幅度颤抖。随后把人紧紧锁在怀里，沉重的叹息缠绕张九龄颈侧后背，激得他一个哆嗦。

“师哥。”

“我想你了。”

湿凉液体从眼角滑落，消匿床单布料间。张九龄背对着王九龙，紧咬住下唇不让抽噎溢出，心随不断拽紧的床单再度揪成一团。

求求你，别再给我希望了。


End file.
